This national study of focal concerns and priorities among black Americans has six major purposes: (1) to obtain basic data which can serve as the basis for mental health planning, policies and recommendations which will address peoples expressed needs and constructively impact upon urban institutions and communities; (2) to identify the perceptions of blacks (in both ghetto and suburban areas) on what constitutes their most urgent needs in the next few years; (3) to orderly examine the accessibility, utilization and deterrants to utilization of services in predominantly Black communities and the capability of health concerned organizations in meeting the identified needs of the population; (4) to identify those factors which affect the realization of identified priorities and carry over into disability and sick role behavior; (5) to examine the effects of goal attainment or goal blockage on mental health; and (6) to examine the mental health needs of youth and the resources used or available for solving their mental health problems. A dichotomization of issues into macro- and micro-community level problems leads to an examination of five major hypotheses. Interviews are use for data collection. Data reduction techniques include Yule's (Wendall's), the Gamma, Pearsonian r, and regression analysis. The findings will indicate the effects of racism on a members of a major minority group and take into account the S.E.S. variables. The basic data obtained from this study should increase the effectiveness of health planners and community mental health centers in developing preventative programs.